


When Only One Knows

by Fabwords



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fics for Pics, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is use to following Sherlock's orders without question, most of the time it ends well, but sometimes the journey is a little bumpy.</p><p>Or the one where everyone know they are a couple except John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Only One Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Bold text indicate txt messages.
> 
> Inspired by this post http://inducedtoruminate.tumblr.com/post/15748039481/yey

**Pick u up 1hr wait outside** \- SH

**Where are we going?** \- JW 

**Country - bring overnight bag** \- SH

 **Case?** \- JW

 **Busy stop texting me** \- SH

John shut his phone, shook his head, sighed and went to pack his bag. 

It was 60 minutes when later a limo pulls up outside 221b, Sherlock leaning out the window telling John to get in. "Is this one of Mycroft’s cars?" John asked looking around the vehicle's interior.

Sherlock just sniffed at the mention of his brother, his eyes not lifting from his phone.

"Where are we going? John tried again after an 30 minute trip in silence.

"Do pay attention John I already said."

"The country is not really an answer Sherlock". John sighed. "Why are you being so evasive?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Glancing up from his phone, Sherlock noted John’s angry expression. "Well if you must know we are visiting the Holmes Country Estate."

Any further questions that John may have would have to wait as they had apparently arrived. A well dressed man was holding the door for John and an elderly woman was wrapping her arms around Sherlock "Oh young Master Holmes it's so lovely to see you." She gushed, Sherlock was surprisingly hugging her back.

"Oh and this must be _your_ John." She said holding out her arms to take the Doctor into a gentle hug.

"John, this is my governess Sally." Sherlock said with a smile. John was floored. This was a lot to take in. Sherlock was allowing hugging and he was smiling. The Doctor couldn't help but notice how handsome that smile looked on him. 

Before long the two were ushered into the drawing room of the Holmes country mansion sitting in over-stuffed chairs, a beautiful tea set and an array of cakes and little sandwiches spread before them.

“Mrs Homes will be with you shortly.” A butler informed them as he added a large tea pot to the table.

It was such a formal greeting between the Holmes John thought, so unlike the warm greeting from the staff, interesting.

"Dr Watson." The grand lady said offered her hand.

“Mrs Holmes, it’s a pleasure to meet you, you have a lovely home here.” John felt an urge to bow but he resisted.

“Sherlock is looking very well, I must thank you for taking such good care of him.” She said, her eyes never leaving Johns.

“Well that’s nice of you, but really I don’t ..” John was interrupted by Sherlock.

“Don’t be so modest John, you do take very good care of me. Mother, shall we be dining together tonight?”

“Certainly, supper will be at eight, it will just be the family so no need for formal attire.”

“Excellent.” Sherlock stood, indicating the tea was over. John looked forlornly at the tasty treats they were apparently leaving behind.

“Um, where shall I be staying then?” John asked no one in particular.

“Well you will be with Sherlock in his suite.” The Holmes matriarch advised looking a little puzzled. John found himself herded away, Sherlock’s hand at the small of his back all but pushing him out of the room. 

Sherlock’s suite was very nice and about the size of their London flat. The main room featured a floor to ceiling bay window which showed a view of the manicured grounds, there was a kitchenette off to one side and a roomy bedroom with a four poster bed it even had its own bathroom with a magnificent claw foot tub.

“Alright Sherlock, out with it.” John demanded as soon as they were behind closed doors. 

“Out with what.” The infuriating man responded.

“Why does everyone here think we are a couple?”

“That’s an absurd assumption.” Sherlock answered, “You haven’t met everyone yet.”

“Damm it man, why did you tell them such a thing.”

“Well we do live together John.” Sherlock’s tone indicating how oblivious John was being.

“That doesn’t make us a couple; that makes us flatmates.” The Doctor pointed out.

“I consider you to be much more than a flatmate, am I wrong?” Sherlock’s voice was strong but the look of hurt on his face was almost unbearable.

“Well, no.” Suddenly John hated himself for putting that look on his friends face. “You are my friend, my, my, colleague.” John stammered trying to put their complicated relationship into words, the truth suddenly dawning on him. “Do you want to be more?”

“You are more to me John. Your loyalty and ability to keep lesser beings out of my way is quite invaluable.”

“You make me sound like a bloody guard dog.” John snapped.

“I don’t know why you would think otherwise John, let’s face it, you are rather fond of me, you enjoy our life together, the excitement of it.”

“But you never even asked me if I was gay, let alone if I was attracted to you.”

“Don’t need to, anyone could see that you are attracted to me.”

Well that was a statement to file away for later thought, has everyone noticed? “You’ve seen me date women.” He tried.

“I’ve never seen you successfully date women, granted you seem to have little trouble finding them however you are incapable of keeping them.”

“That is usually your fault.” John sputtered.

“You see.” The smug bastard was actually smiling now.

“No, not like that, it’s because you keep calling me away from them.”

“Yes, and you keep coming to me, because I’m the one you prefer to be with.”

The truth of the statement hit John like a slap to the face. Shoulders slumped, John pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the impending headache.

“Ok, yes that’s true, but you said you didn’t do relationships.”

“That was before you.” He answered simply.

John looked at his friend, trying to detect any deception, was this a trick, another experiment? “Oh Sherlock why would you even want me, I’m nothing special, there is nothing remarkable about me.

"That’s true but you will suffice, and I am the best you can hope for, so that’s settled then no more need for this tedious conversation then.”

“Right, no need at all.” John responded coldly as he grabbed his overnight case and marched out the door.

The Doctor made it all the way to the front gate before his phone beeped a message.

 **I have thought it through and I can see where you may have miss-understood me.** \- SH 

John rolled his eyes and flipped his phone shut. Seconds later another bleep.

**You are both brilliant and remarkable** – SH 

John was thinking on how to best respond to his friend. As hurt and confused as this was leaving him, he really didn’t want to lose the friendship, didn’t want to lose Sherlock if he was completely honest with himself.

 **You are in fact the better person of this relationship, and I am a better man for having you in my life.** \- SH

 **Why did say anything before.** \- JW

 **I was afraid so I said foolish things, I’m sorry** – SH

 **I love you** \- SH

 **I love you too** – JW

 **Thank God, now get back here** – SH

The two men spent the rest of the afternoon in Sherlock’s suite talking things out, Sherlock offered his body to John but the Doctor convinced him that they should take things slow. Sherlock had pouted for about thirty seconds before John snogged him senseless. “I said slow not no.” John smirked.

“We need to get a few things straight first ok.” John had demanded once they came up for air. “Such as, no more making life plans for us without consulting me first.”

“Yes John.” Sherlock answered, trying his best to stop his lips twitching into a satisfied smile as he peppered the Doctor’s face and chest with kisses.

By late afternoon the two had moved out into the garden where they sat and chatted with Sherlock’s governess. “I was so happy when Master Mycroft told us about you boys.” Sally grinned at the men. “Oh and I must get a photo, never know when you might get back here again.” The woman rummaged around in her pockets producing a small digital camera.

John gave Sherlock a silent ‘We are going to talk about this later’ look before whispering to him. “I will forgive Mycroft this time, but I won’t put up with being manipulated by him in the future.” John warned. “That goes for the rest of the Holmes clan too.”

“Well you’re not going to be very happy about tonight’s engagement party then.” Sherlock cringed at John’s outraged look.

“What. Wait. Sherlock that’s …. “

"Relax John, I’m kidding, Mother would never hold such an event this time of year. Now smile for the camera my John."


End file.
